iDon't Know
by DawneySings500
Summary: "No, damn." I said, looking down. I felt despair, like I was helpless against my dark mind. I don't know anymore, I just don't know. WHy'd I have to kiss Freddie? People from different dimensions? I don't understand! Someone, I need help." You'll love it
1. Chapter 1

_**iDon't Know**_

Sam's POV- "Ugh...I don't know!" I said with pure distress in my voice.

"Sam, you realize that by creating a sort of...relationship with Fredward Benson, you're altering the future of us, right?" they said, adding a hint of..what seemed like hope into their voices.

"No! I don't know what you're talking about! Why don't you explain a little?" I asked, with pure frustration now in my voice.

"Were not from your dimension, Samantha, we go through this every time!" the man says, but I still can't see his face.

"Explain more!" I said, my throat feeling tight, my eyes watering. "We never get anywhere we don't have time!" I said, holding back tears as my eyes burned. "Please...?" I begged.

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP."

"No! No! Come on...don't!" I said, but the noise got louder and louder.

I sucked in air as I sat up straight, my blonde hair wooshing against my face, my heart beating as fast as a metronome on 180 beats, cold sweat dripping from my face. As an instinct, I slammed hard on my alarm clock, the final beep stopping in mid beat, and silence filled my room.

"No, damn." I said, looking down. I felt despair, like I was helpless against my dark mind. I don't know anymore, I just don't know.

This is a prologue, tell me what you think, first chapter coming out soon. This is supposed to take place after iOMG.


	2. Chapter 1 School Day 1

Chapter 1 - School Day 1

Sam's POV- My hair was wet and stringy as I ran down the rainy streets of Seattle. I had 2 minutes to get to school before they lock the doors for the school day. When I reached the door, I pulled it open and a whoosh of warm air made my whole body have goose bumps. I caught my breath, and walked up to Carly, who was still standing at her locker.

"Hey Carls." I said, hugging her, my wet hair making her shirt damp.

"Oh, Sam..hey! Happy Friday! Better yet..."

"You better not..." I said.

"It's FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! WE WE WE WE SO EXCITED!" she said, hopping.

"Shut up!" I screamed, laughing. She looked me up and down.

"Why you wearing such pretty clothes?" she said in an urban voice. I looked down. I was kinda cute today. I wore tight black shorts, and a tight red tank top, with a black one underneath. My hair was wet and long, clinging to my face. I knew by the time I got home it would be extra frizzy, but for now I looked good.

"I don't know. I just picked anything." I said, and looked back up, smiling. "Why did you say that in an urban voice?"

"Just cause. Hey, where's Freddie?"

"I don't know, ask one of his AP club dorks." I joked.

"Seriously Sam, it's really weird he's not here!"

While Carly was talking, I felt a weird tingle beneath my feet. Some people stopped moving and looked around on the ground. The rumbling got louder.

Germy's water had little waves going through it.

Soon the whole school was still and silent.

The floor near the door cracked, making the creepiest snapping noise. Carly and I ran to one side of the line, until it went all the way down the whole length of the hallway. No one screamed, no one spoke, just moved, and watched as the whole floor was in half, the walls around us started to crack.

"GUYS! RUN!" we heard, and it was like a gun went off. Everyone went crazy, running this way and that. People now screamed, teachers tried to stop us, but nothing worked. Carly and I ran into our homeroom, where Freddie was.

"Freddie!" I yelled, and ran up to him. "Sorry I kissed you!" I yelled over the increasing loud rumbles and cracks.

"I liked it, Sam!" he said.

"Guys, do this later! To my apartment! Now!" Carly yelled.

We jumped out the windows, and ran, sprinted down the dangerous streets of Seattle, nearer Carly's apartment.

Right in front of the building, right so close to safety,

I blacked out.

*I hope you liked it, I always use my chapter 1 as plot builders, so I can just jump right into the story. When I get story ideas I have the idea and everything that happens, but I have no way of making it make sense because something has to happen in order for my plot to make sense. I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't like it, then wait until chapter 2 when I can jump right into my idea! Thanks for reading*


	3. Strange Sensations

**Chapter 2 - Strange Sensations**

**Sam's POV-** My eyes slowly opened, but all I could see was pitch black.

"What...?" I was confused for a second, until I realized I was... "there" again. Like last night. I was having one of those weird, visions or whatever. Dreams.

"Why am I here? I am not sleeping you know! I was running to safety from a natural disaster! I don't understand why I'm here..." I trailed off. Was I talking to no one?

"No, you aren't talking to no one." Someone, or something ran one soft wrinkled finger down my arm, it's touch was warm, it made strong feelings go through my mind. Pictures of trees and forests popped into my mind, the whispers of the wind, Mother Nature, and when I looked at my arm a green glow appeared with the touch. Any other time I am sure I would have been scared, but this..thing was peaceful.

"I will not harm you. I am not one of you though, so I may look a little startling. Let me turn on the lights Sam." it..no she said. The light was a bright green one, and soon the room was lit. It was small, with no windows, and a single door with light coming form beneath the crack. The walls were a cream color, and I was tied to a chair. The chair sat in the middle of the room, on a black dot which was in the middle of a cream colored floor. I liked it better dark, it seemed to be so much bigger and comfortable.

"My name is Rosalina." she said with an accent. "Look at my being." I couldn't help but turn my head, to see a tall, thin green girl with huge eyes, only black and white eyes, no actual color, like enlarged pupils. She was wearing a ragged cloth dress, but it looked pretty on her. She had four fingers and webbed toes, that were painted. Her long wavy black hair had flowers and roses tied into it. Her nose and mouth were human-like, and overall, she was extremely graceful and looked frail.

"I am a Planti of the others. I am not like you, as you can see Sam. I come from another dimension, you know this from last night, and many nights before. The difference between me, and them, is I am a good planti. They aren't good."

"Why should I trust you? You did knock me out right before I reached safety of my sisters house." I said. Carly was like a sister.

"I know, and Sam, I would not have turned on the lights and let you see me if I was bad. I will also let you know you can leave whenever you want to, just get up and exit that door." She untied me and waited for me to be a naive little human and get angry for stealing me away and storm out. When I stayed sitting, she looked pleasantly surprised.

"Good. Can I explain what's happening then?" she asked. I just nodded. "Basically, the apocalypse is coming. Well...in a way. There are things from other planets coming to Earth, to steal away your resources, and just take over. They aren't nice, and on my planet, were the leaders. Were called the DNAR. It's an acronym. Anyways, we need your help. Well, your friends help. I think it's Fredward, Carly, Spencer, and Gibbson?" she asked.

"Yeah, those are my friends, but I won't let them get hurt. As a matter fact I am not sure why you chose me. I am just a meat loving teenager."

"You're not just a meat loving teenager. You have powers you're un aware of, Samantha. You need to know that only a quarter of you is human. Your mother, your real mother sent you to Earth to stop what she predicted would be the future. You're the chosen one, and because you have a had such a tough life, you're tough enough. I am sending you back to your friends. Relay the message."

"They won't believe me! I DID pass out, they're going to think I was hit on the head. If I take a picture of you with my cell, maybe they'll believe me!"

"I guess Sam, but you are to show no one else."

With that I snapped a pic, and ran out the door.


	4. The Truth and Nothing but the Truth

**Chapter 3- The Truth and nothing but the truth**  
><em>Sam's POV for the WHOLE STORY...yeah :)<em>

"You are out of your mind, no?" Spencer said in a funny accent. The earthquake had ended a half an hour ago, I was knocked out for half an hour! They called Gibby and invited him over while I was out. Perfect.

"I'm telling the truth! You wanna see a photo? Cause I'll show you one!" I said, hoping and praying it was still on my phone. Sure enough it was the first picture there. "YES!" I screamed, and ran over to Carly's computer. Everyone followed, and I hooked up my cell phone to the computer. The screen displayed the picture, which clearly showed Rosaline, a worried expression on her pale green face.

"What...? Sam did you photo shop this?" Spencer asked. They all gave me glares.

I sighed heavily. "NO! What explains the random earthquake that Seattle would of got a WARNING about? Scientists didn't even warn us because they couldn't predict it because what Rosalina said!"

"That's the same name Sam said in her unconsciousness. She's not lying guys, she said that name when she was out, when she woke up, and now again. Sam doesn't have that good of a memory." Carly explained.

I gave her a look. "Hey...you can back me up without insulting me, right?"

"Sorry Sam, but not really... this is extremely suspicious, but the fact that there is this much detail into your story, you acronym, everything..and your poor memory proves you're truthful." Carly said.

"Ultimate test! People who lie cannot recite a made up happening or story backwards, Sam tell us everything BACKwards." Freddie stared into my eyes with hope I wasn't lying.

"OK...well I started waking up on Freddie's lap.." and I explained the whole thing in detail, backwards.

"OK...that proves it! This exists." Carly said, and she sat down...shocked. "But...how? Scientists can't find life anywhere else. Why Sam? Why dreams instead of knocking you out in the day time like they usually do? Why..." I cut her off.

"There are a lot of things we cannot answer yet but I need your help. We need to save Earth. It's our responsibility. Are you guys in...or no?" I hopefully looked at each and everyone one of them, stopping at Freddie and devouring his soul with my eyes. "Guys, the world needs us. I would say we have no choice, but you can also back out. I guess I would understand, this would take sacrifice."

Carly thought for a second. "What about school? What about iCarly? Our families and friends! Freddie's Mom will never let him go! Why are you so responsible all of a sudden? Sam..." Again I found myself cutting her off.

"Carly, we can sit here and think of a MILLION reasons..no excuses not to do this, but I don't wanna! Listen..I am going rather or not you guys do. Like Rosalina said, I have had a rough enough life to be tough enough now."

"I'll go." Freddie stated, more confident than not. "I can't let you go alone. It's not something a strong headed girl can do alone."

"Me too!" Gibby said, and took off his polo shirt, revealing a large stomach with a foot on it. I don't know about him anymore.

Spencer took a step forward. "Anything for my...best friend." he smiled. I always had a little crush on Spencer, nothing major though. Freddie was my man.

"Carly...I can't believe you're the last one to say yeah. As a matter of fact, you're not saying anything! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Sam! I am! I have been there for everything else!"

"Carly, in the most important life threatening time you decide to bail? Whatever then. I'm going home to say goodbye to my house and packing some belonging. Spencer, we'll need you to borrow the mini van."

"Sam, you can't go alone. I'll take you on Spencer's motorcycle." offered Freddie.

"Oh...thanks." My face was rosy red. Freddie laughed.

"Does Freddie make SAM blush a little?" he teased. My face was burning hot now. I felt so naked, like he stripped down a wall I've been building for 19 years. My wall, penetrated by a teasing Freddie? I don't think so!

"Shut up, Freddie! If you wanna take me, come on. Don't mock me though." I walked closer to him. "Freddie, I need to be strong. I can't have love breaking me down. I need my toughness the most at this time in my life. I'm sorry." I said. He stood, bewildered at my responsibility, and then closely followed behind me.

Freddie smiled. "Sorry, I'll try to be ugly."

"Don't let what I said roll off your shoulder. Freddie I mean it." My voice is menacing. His awesome smile turns to a frown.

"Things must be really stressful if Mama can't have any fun." I couldn't help but laugh right there, I did always call myself mama. He smiled, and hugged me from behind, his big muscular arms wrapped around my shoulders like a necklace of love. His warm minty breath made me involuntarily shiver.

"I love you, (mama)." he said, and I turned around and stared right into his brown eyes.

"I love you too. Rosalina is counting on us. Come on." I said, and we ran down the stairs and out of the door into the Seattle streets.


End file.
